Tag, Your It'
by AuroraFerreri
Summary: This is a Pre-war fic of how Ratchet and Ironhide found their Spark-mates. But will these Femmes play hard to get or will they ignore these two spark sick mechs. Later chapters may contain content.
1. Ratchet's Day Off

_I do not own Transformers in any way shape or form. _

_This is a co-authored story by me and MissCHsparkles._

_Each chapter is going to jump from Ratchet's and IronHide's POV to their Femme's.  
This story may have content in it._

_This story is PRE-war._

Ratchet growled as he tried to wake himself out of his drunken state. He and IronHide had stayed out _way_ too late and drank way to much high grade. They were celebrating IronHide's coming of age to adult hood, Ratchet had taken the day off to nurse what he knew was going to be a nasty helm-ache.

He currently had no idea where his best friend was or cared at that moment as he just wanted to get some relief. He half dragged himself half crawled to his shower preparing to drown himself in cooling water.

On his knees in the shower, he had to stretch up to hit the switch and his body was suddenly dosed in cold water. Which a yelp, he leapt to his feet and turned it to a warmer temperature before leaning against the door. Though cold, it had certainly woke him up.

"Damn you, IronHide," he muttered as he tasted purge in his mouth.

There was a knock at his door and he heard it slide open.

"Speaking of…," Ratchet said with a grimace as he opened his mouth to rinse the purge out but suddenly found himself violently sick in his own shower. It was a small shock to him to feel IronHide's servo on his back patting him gently.

"Ah think ya need to get out more often and strengthen up your tanks," IronHide teased while his friend purge, he wasn't trying to be rude just in his own way to comfort a friend.

"Thanks for the tip," Ratchet said with a grimace, once he felt able to speak.

"But I'm too busy for that, can't turn up hangover at work."

IronHide shook his head with a smile, but didn't argue.

"Ya have a good shower Ratchet, ah'll just be out here if ya need anything."

IronHide made his way back to Ratchet's living Room and found himself a comfortable place to sit on Ratchet's couch. It wasn't long before he could hear Ratchet purging again, he could only shake his helm and chuckle.

"Maybe some fresh air will do him good," he said to himself.

Ratchet silently cursed his friend a couple of more times as the purge was washed away. He was never getting this drunk again. With a sigh, he switched off the shower and grabbed a towel. As he entered the living room, rubbing himself dry, he found IronHide lounging there. The red Mech, of course, didn't look the least bit ill.

"You had more than me, how come 'you're' not staggering all over the place?" Ratchet asked grumpily. IronHide laughed.

"Ah can hold ma drink,"

He grumbled a bit more till he was done drying himself off. He threw the towel at IronHide's face plates. IronHide caught it easily and put it lazily over one arm and smiling again.

"Come on Ratch, I think you need some fresh air and stars. Let's go down to the market place. Hopefully when ya feel better we can get a bite to eat and drink," IronHide had to duck as yet another random object was chucked at his helm at the mention of drink.

"Ok, ok ah'll drink for both of us! Just stop throwing things, you don't have much as is!" Ratchet grumbled, twirling a paper weight in one hand. But at Spark he knew his friend was just teasing so he placed it back on its shelf.

With a sigh, he said."Yeah, a walk would be good. I think I do need to stock up on stuff."

Ironhide chuckled as he stood."And ya never know, we might meet some pretty gals."

"You mean, _YOU_ will meet some while I shop," Ratchet teased him as they walked out the door.

He was used to IronHide's romantic antics with Femme's and his frequent visitors to his place. He did not like it though when IronHide tried to set him up on blind-date. Too many for him had gone wrong and Ratchet had to give a small shudder at one.

As they walked out of their apartment building a Femme waved to IronHide and giggled. IronHide gave her a devilish smile and kept walking with Ratchet. Ratchet kept going knowing what would have transpired if they would have stayed to chat...another date.

"Ohh Ratchet come on it would have only taken just a breem!" IronHide said trying to catch up to him.

"When it comes to you and Femmes my friend...It never takes a breem!" Ratchet reply hiding his grin.

IronHide tried to look abashed but knew Ratchet was right. How many times had he made himself and Ratchet late for one thing or another well _'talking' _to a Femme?

They continued walking until they came to the busy market place. While Ironhide eyed up some pretty Femmes, Ratchet started picking what he needed.

"Hey, check out that blue number with the sweet aft," Ironhide muttered to his friend. Ratchet rolled his optics and glanced over to where IronHide was looking.

And his jaw dropped.

Ratchet's mouth was still hanging open until IronHide had to shut it for him.

"Geez Ratch I've never seen you react like that before?" he said after he felt Ratchet could hold his own mouth shut.

But Ratchet never heard him; he couldn't hear anything at all but his own Spark singing. It just shocked him at its intensity like it is try to pulling him to the Femme. Slightly worried, he placed a servo on his chest plates terrified there about to burst open. But he couldn't look away from her.

Suddenly the crowd thickened in the marketplace making Ratchet start to shove forward threw the throng.

IronHide had never seen Ratchet like this before and quite frankly it had him a bit worried! IronHide noticed a supply wagon heading threw the crowd and Ratchet marching right into its path. Quickly IronHide grabbed his friend and pulled him back.

"IronHide unservo me, this instant!" Ratchet said fighting his powerful grip. He suddenly lost sight of the mysterious Femme, when the supply wagon finally passed...she was gone! Ratchet slumped in sadness as his Spark sank.

"She's Gone."

Ironhide was staring at his friend in shock."Ya alright Ratchet?"

"Why did you hold me back?" Ratchet moaned indignantly. "I was almost there."

"Ratchet, ya nearly got hit by a supply wagon, ah was just pulling ya back."

As Ratchet blinked at him, Ironhide shook his head.

"Boy, you got it bad."

"What do I have?" Ratchet asked while still looking for the blue femme, he wasn't really listening though. He had never before experienced a feeling like that having his Spark sing and pulling him towards someone. He did a quick mental snap shot to re-evaluate later to try to remember if he'd ever seen her before.

IronHide laughed out loud.

"The Spark call, Ratch. Ya know what that is, don't ya?"

Ratchet nodded dumbly, barely able to comprehend what IronHide had just said. A Spark call was when your Spark called out to your Spark Mate. Which could only mean...this Femme was his Spark mate?

But who was she? He didn't even know.

"IronHide what do I do now...I know she felt it too, it was so strong! But...she left."

"Well, you'll just have to find her," IronHide said wisely."Shouldn't be too hard, if the pull was that strong."

"You really think so?" Ratchet asked and his friend nodded.

He was still in shock from just the intensity, what was he going to say or do when he actually met her.

"I think I need to sit down…," Ratchet mumble as he started to stagger a little.

"Over here, Ratch," Ironhide said firmly, leading his friend over to a little cafe. As Ratchet sat down, Ironhide waved to the waitress who waved back with a grin. It was clear the two knew each other and in no time at all, the two friends had been served.

Ratchet gulped his drink down like he hadn't had anything all day.

"Miss Can I have a light high grade?"

He need a little bit of oomph for the day or at least the next hour.

Ironhide chuckled.

"Claw of the Cyberhound?" he asked, still chuckling as the waitress nodded and went to get Ratchet's order.

Ratchet only nodded; suddenly he gasped clutching his chest.

"She's near!"

He started to turn around in his seat looking everywhere for her. It almost hurt that he could not see her anywhere at all.

"IronHide Do you see her!" His voice filled with anxiety.

"Are you alright Sir?" The waitress asked holding his cube.

"He's fine, just aching after a gal," IronHide explained and she smiled knowingly. But Ratchet was shaking all over as he tried to catch a glimpse but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Oh you poor thing..," said the waitress as she felt his for head and placed the drink in front of him.

"I have a few femme's I could introduce you too, if you like?"

"No..." Ratchet stuttered before collecting himself and saying."I mean, no thank you, she's the one...that I...I have to meet her," he finished.

"Oh poor Mech..." The femme cooed at him with teasing optics.

"Ah don't worry yourself Vee, he will be alright he just needs to answer the calling of his spark," IronHide said clapping Ratchet on the shoulder and helping him up.

"I think we should bring you in to get checked out just in case though."

"NO!" Ratchet cried and shook off IronHide's servo."I have to stay here, what if she comes back and I miss her?"

"And what if she doesn't and you pass out from Spark surge?" IronHide was beginning to sound like Ratchet _'normally'_ was on the stance of impending medical issues.

Ratchet gave a soft moan, his Spark ache warring with his professional self. It was a very painful struggle.

He looked up from the table where he was staring at his cube. He glanced out the window and gasped, "It's her!"

He jumped up and started for the door.

"What?" IronHide cried as Ratchet struggled for the door.

"Aw hell, he's off again," he cursed as Ratchet charged outside to who knows what.

"Ratchet, wait fer meh."

_In the next chapter, we find out whom Ratchet's Spark Mate is and what her POV is. Till next time friends!_

_Reviews are very welcome along with suggestions!_


	2. All in a Day's work

_Hello! Welcome to the Femme's POV chapter!_

_We are keeping to the movie colours just so yeah know and UpDarft and HailBent are My OC's._

_We do NOT own Transformers...Hasbro does._

Moonracer was awoken by her trilling alarm system which echoed around her apartment. With a groan, she reached out a hand and switched it off, while checking the chrono time. And unfortunately, it was time to get up.

"Why couldn't this be my off day?" she sighed as she swung her legs out of bed.

She had a busy schedule today, not only did she have to go to work, she also had shopping to do and errands to run. Just another normal, boring day. About 5 breems later there was a knock on her door. She knew who is was it was her partner,

"Come in. Prompt as ever aren't you?"

"Aren't I always?"

Chromia asked with a grin as she sauntered in.

Moonracer smiled but didn't reply to that statement. Instead, she gestured to the sofa and Chromia immediately sat herself down. After declining Energon, Chromia said.

"Why the long face, Moony?"

"Oh I don't know,"

Moonracer sighed.

"I just seems that nothing's happening at the moment, it's just the same old routine."

"You never know, some idiot could try to steal one of the packages today. That'd be a change of pace."

Chromia winked hopingly as she pulled her gun out of sub-space and started to clean it fondly with a smile. Chromia was Moonracer's body guard, because on occasion Moonracer had to deliver 'special' packages. Also on occasion like Chromia had said someone would try to intercept there delivery's.

This made Moonracer laugh, causing her spirits to lift slightly.

"I bet you pray to Primus every cycle that some poor Mech will try something. Giving you the excuse to shot him."

Chromia grinned.

"Maybe,"

she winked as she continued stroking her gun fondly.

"Oh Chromy...what to do with you i shell never know."

She said with a smile. They had given each other nicknames when they where but youngling's and along with their dear friend Ariel whom they nicknamed 'Onie.' Once a mech over heard their nickname's and called them the three cyber bunnies. Said mech was hospitalize by all three of them.

"Ah, ya know you love me whatever,"

Chromia said with a laugh as Moonracer finally finished her morning Energon.

"Of course,"

Moonracer chuckled as she got up and stretched.

"Well, we'd better get to the Depot, find out what I'm delivering today," She said with a sigh as Chromia also got up.

"Come on, it won't be that bad," her best friend said as they headed out of Moonracer's apartment.

"Never know, we might even pick up a few good looking Mechs."

-Depot-

"JawTrack were is the package that is supposed to go to planet Liam'ah?" Ariel called out looking around for said mech.

"Its already on your desk! Ma'am."

He said running around another corner with several boxes in his odd servo's and darting past her spinning her around. He laughed at her as he drove away saying,

"Sorry!"

"JawTrack was that really necessary!" She called out as she finally stopped spinning.

She picked up the data pad she had been looking at when he had zipped passed her. She had quite an important package to send out, she needed to be sure she had all the correct information on it. She checked her chrono, her two best friends should be here soon and for that she was very thankful. It had been so hectic today, she really needed them here. Already, she had several packages and messages for Moonracer to deliver, some that would need Chromia's backup. She knew Moonracer could handle herself even in the rougher parts of Cybertron, but she always felt better knowing Chromia was there to protect her. The sound of two Femmes laughing caught her attention and she smiled, here they were.

"So then he said 'What you never seen a Cyberhound?' and the other mech say's 'Yeah I have but not one better looking then his owner!'"

Chromia laughed at the end of her own joke and Moonracer gripped her sides trying not laugh them apart.

"Glad to see you two in a good mood," Ariel said dryly, but she was smiling.

"Hi Onie, how's tricks?" Chromia greeted easily, there was no one around to hear their nickname.

"Hmm, busy and so will you be today," Ariel informed them with a smile.

"You've got a lot of stuff to deliver today Moony."

Moonracer sighed and nodded falling back into routine,

"Sub-space is ready when you are."

"Excellent, they are all ready for you," Ariel said, leading them over to a table with a pile of packages.

"I have the relevant data for all of them," she continued, handing Moonracer a data pad.

"Shouldn't be too bad, though a couple are for Vos and Kaon."

'chink, chink' was the sound that greeted Ariel's audio's along with, 'vom, cluck-ckuck.'

"Oh Primus I love those sounds."

Ariel cooed as she eyed the two objects that made the distinct sounds. The first sound had come from Moonracer as she unfurled her hidden wings. She was one of the rarest of transformers, she was a femme flier. The second sound was from Chromia whom had sub-spaced her gun and then cocked it.

"Right then. Lets go have some fun shall we?" Chromia said with a smile and wink.

"Chromia,"

Moonracer said with a laugh, sometime her friend was far too eager at the thought of beating up Mechs. She quickly took and data pad from Ariel and examined it. Today, it seemed every single package had a different location, meaning she's likely end up all over the planet. But it was all in a day's work for her and her partner. Ariel now turned to Chromia with a look on her face and servo's on her hips.

"Awww Onie! Seriously! I'm not gonna-"

In a voice very strict and to the point Ariel spoke.

"Don't make me take away your gun..."

Chromia clutched her gun to her chest plates, a look of despair washing over them. She suddenly found herself in a small staring contest with Ariel. After a breem or to she sighed her shoulder slumping. She gingerly lower her gun away from herself and rubbed it gentle. A smart sound whipped its was to Ariel audio's. Chromia handed part of her over.

"Their...but I could really use it in Kaon and Vos."

The bit she had given her boss was an enhancer for her gun.

Ariels expression softened.

"Tell you what," she said with a gentle smile.

"Why don't we meet up during my break during half cycle before you head to Kaon and Vos. And then I'll give you your enhancer for those areas."

As Chromia's face lit up, she added sternly.

"But for everywhere else, just your gun, I'm sure you'll think of something in the unlikely event you do run into trouble."

Chromia slapped her right fist over her spark and bowed.

"You are most generous my leader."

Chromia teased but it was her way of saying thank you. A kind servo gently landed on her shoulder,

"Shell we be going my dear? Noon is a way's away and we still have a lot of delivery's to make. " reminded Moonracer.

"Right you are,"

Chromia said and Moonracer started sub spacing all the packages. The three of them went out into the docking bay and Moonracer transformed into a sleek jet that could hold one passenger.

-A couple hours later-

"Alright where to next Chromia?"

Moonracer asked as they left a small town on the far out skirts of Jackspire the city of diggers, not miners but solely diggers. Mechs and Femme's that lived and thrived under ground.

"The Capital,"

Chromia announced, looking at her own data pad of locations.

"Got a about three things to deliver there and then we go to Vos."

She stroked her gun lovingly. Moonracer laughed.

"You just can't wait to get your enhancer off Ariel, can you?"

"Heh, well, it does make Mechs nice and meek," Chromia said with a glint on her optic.

"Don't forget we have to meet Onie first and she may decide you're too eager to shot some poor Mech's interface,"

Moonracer pointed out with a laugh. Chromia faked a shocked and innocent look.

"I would never do such a thing Moonie you know that..."

"The day I or even Onie believe that is the day ANY of us become Prime."

Moonracer giggled.

"Ok, ok true enough. But! I have not done it yet now have I."

"Well there was that one time-"

"Oh can it!"

Moonracer laughed out loud and did a quick loop the loop. Chromia laughed as well, this was another reason she made a great partner, she didn't get air sickness. She followed a couple of other fliers heading for the Capital, both Mechs. This made her think of Mechs in her life or lack of them. How she'd love to fall in love like an old school friend called Firestar had. To her surprise however one of the mechs killed is jets and kicked in his after burners. This slowed him down considerably just enough to bring him to Moonracer's pace.

"Hi! Not much for turbulence today is there?"

The mech was mostly black with blaze orange and neon green stripping. One neon green strip accented the place where his optics would be in bi-ped mode.

"No, there isn't," Moonracer agreed.

She wondered who this Mech was, she didn't' recognize him. Now the second mech did as his friend and slowed to the opposite side of her.

Threw comm link she spoke to Chromia, "Do you think we should worry?"

"I am not sure but I'm running both of them threw our threat database just in case."

The new mech was mostly gun metal grey with the same style strips but where his friends optics where Neon green his where the blaze orange.

"Hailbent! Why are you harassing this courier femme? Wait a flier Femme! " His voice broke as he and his friend fell out of the sky in shock.

It seemed neither had realized Moonracer was a Femme. Chromia and Moonracer laughed as the two Mechs caught themselves and stopped them from crashing. They then flew back up but didn't flank Moonracer.

"Sorry about that, we hardly ever see Femmes in the air," the grey Mech apologized.

The two mech's where now on just the right side of her. She could tell the younger of the two was excited as he babbled on.

"Wow wow wow! A courier Femme! Wow I'm HailBent and this cranky jet is my older brother UpDraft. We are courier's too! What faction are you from?"

The young mech asked. Neither knew that Chromia was inside the cockpit scanning them and running them threw the database. To Chromia'a relief, nothing flagged up about them other than they worked for another courier faction. The problem was, that she couldn't defend Moonracer while she was a passenger, so she had been briefly worried. But it seemed they were fine and Moonracer also thought for.

"We're from the Starlight Express," Moonracer answered, her tone warm.

"Oh thats the company run by Ariel Starlight isn't it?" HailBent asked.

Chromia smirked, "Oh Onie is gonna love to her she's famous."

"Yes, it is," Moonracer said, ignoring Chromia.

"She's does the more business and admin side of things, we just deliver stuff."

"We?" The brothers chorused not having caught the mention earlier.

Chromia chose this moment to kill the hide-all tinting Moonracer's cockpit had,

"Yup there's two of us here mechs. " Chromia smirked in a none cocky sorta way.

"Wow, you carry a partner," UpDraft said, sounding impressed.

"We just have each other," HailBent said, sounding cocky.

He flew closer and gave his brother a nudge with his wing. His brother Laughed lightly and nudged him back.

"Yeah your not so bad lil bro."

"Aw, thanks big brother," HailBent teased, pulling a couple of Ariel moves that made everyone laugh.

"Where are you guys off to?"

Moonracer asked, very interested to know. They seemed like very friendly Mechs and she actually didn't know that many fliers. It would be nice to get to know some.

"We are heading to the market square to drop a few packages along. Then we get to have lunch break."

Replied UpDraft as he watched his lil brother do lazy figure 8's in the air between him and Moonracer. His Brother was so young and new to the business of courier that's why there boss paired them together.

"After lunch its off to Vos!" Trilled HailBent.

"Hi, that's where we're going," Moonracer said with delight.

"We were planning to meet Ariel for lunch, she was going to give my friend an enhancer before we headed to Vos."

"Wow what a coincidence," HailBent said, amazed.

UpDraft simply chuckled.

"How come you didn't pick up your enhancer earlier?" he asked Chromia.

Before the blue Femme could answer, Moonracer cut in sweetly.

"Because she tends to be a bit trigger happy."

"I am not trigger happy! I just like to shoot things." Chromia said stubbornly.

"Would you two like to join us?"

"Sure, that would be great," HailBent said eagerly.

"Always happy to meet new Femmes."

"Ignore him,"

UpDraft advised.

"We'd love to join you."

Soon the four of them where hovering over the market.

"Ok we all will meet back at the edge of the market in 20 breems." Chromia quipped.

HailBent and UpDraft agreed and jetted away.

"Wait until we tell Onie about them," Moonracer said excitedly.

Chromia laughed.

"Yeah, she'll sure be impressed I actually made friends with a Mech rather than shooting him."

Moonracer just laughed and headed towards a landing strip. Once she was on the ground, Chromia jumped out, allowing her to transform.

"Ok here you go you take these to the east side of the market and I'll take these to the west side." Moonracer sighed

"Alright."

Chromia answered and walked off. A short time later as she made her way to her last delivery she quite literally bumped into UpDraft. He smiled down at her, in his robot mode, he was very tall.

"Careful there," he said with a smile.

"You could hurt yourself."

"Ha! Me hurt myself? Normally I do the hurting." Chromia teased.

She loved flirting with mechs. It was her favorite pass time. She was trying to teach Moonracer how to flirt but it wasn't going so well.

"Are you done with your delivery's?" He asked still holding one package himself, indicating he wasn't done himself.

"Yup just finished. But it is obvious you need more time." She inquired.

"Ah indeed, hmmm would you like to join me?"

He offered his arm to her and with a smile she took it. They casually walked through the bustling streets until they arrived at UpDraft's destination. He went inside quickly while Chromia waited outside. She didn't mind, it was nice to have a small break. She did hope that Ariel would get on with the two brothers, they did seem like nice Mechs.

"All done," called a voice from behind her and she turned to UpDraft standing there with a smile on his face.

"At long last," Chromia said, indicating that they were both done for this half of the work cycle. He chuckled and offered her his arm again which she gladly took. Together, they started making their way to the rendezvous.

-A crossed the market-

Moonracer was looking down at her data-pad checking to see she had read it right. According to it their was a new tribal stand in the market near a cafe. She was to deliver there and one other place before meeting up with everyone. But as she started heading for it, her Spark suddenly gave an odd twinge. She stopped dead and frowned down at her Chassis. It had been a very small jolt but it had never happened to her before. What did it mean? But when nothing else happened, she shrugged and continued heading towards the Tribal stand.

-Outskirts-

Ariel sat on a bench awaiting her friends. She was going over a data-pad when someone tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She turned and looked up, jumping as she was almost literally face-to-face with a young mech.

"Hi! You must be Ariel Starlight. The famous femme that owns and operator's her own courier service. How are you?" The young mech offered her, his servo.

"Uh, fine thank you," Ariel replied, a little taken aback.

"And yes, I am Ariel, but who are you if you don't mind me asking?"

The Mech grinned.

"Designation HailBent. I meet your couriers today. Um...Chromia and..and..and Oh! Moonracer."

"Ah," she said in understanding.

"I see."

She smiled as she looked him up and down.

"I take it your a courier from a rival firm?"

"Well i wouldn't go so far as to say rival. That's a little harsh don't you think? How about fellow courier?" He said beaming.

"Sounds good," Ariel laughed before adding.

"I'm meant to be meeting Moonracer and Chromia for lunch, would you like to join us?"

"Thank you My Lady. I'd love too." He bowed showing that other than being an over friendly jet he actually had manors.

Ariel giggled slightly and took the arm he offered. they then set off to meet the others.

"Ariel?" Chromia called when she spotted her friend with Hailbent.

"Chromia?" Ariel replied a little shocked at the tall mech she was arm-in-arm with, "Who's your friend?"

But before Chromia could reply HailBent knocked knuckles with the other mech,

"Hey there big brother you finally done?"

"Yep," he said, before turning to Ariel.

"Ariel, this is my big brother UpDraft."

"Pleased to meet you," Ariel said with a smile as she shook hands with the older brother.

"Pleased to meet you," UpDraft said with a wide grin, causing HailBent to roll his optics.

"Hey, where's Moonracer?" Chromia suddenly asked, looking around.

-Not far away-

Moonracer finally found the tribal stall. She retrieved the Package from sub-space and handed it over to the mech before deciding to take a moment for herself to look at the thermal blankets he had for sale.

"Like what you see, little lady," the stall seller said with a grin.

"Hmm, maybe," she replied with a smile, examining a nice red blanket.

"Wow, there's so many to choose from,"

"My wife and I make them." He said with a proud smile.

"The smaller ones our younglings make. Not bad are they?"

"Their lovely," Moonracer admitted, fingering the soft material.

"I think I'll take...that one," she said, pointing to a soft blue one, dotted with stars.

"Good choice," the stall seller said approvingly as he reached for it to wrap it up in protection packaging.

As he was packaging her new blanket, she suddenly gasped. He nearly dropped her blanket. Moonracer put her servo over her chest. It felt like an electrical fire was raging in her spark. Pure and heat but it didn't burn her. This was scaring her she didn't know what it was.

"Miss are you alright!" the stall keeper asked worriedly.

Now the fire was in the rest of her limbs. It was like someone was playing with all her sensitive wiring giving her pleasure. She was pulled back to her senses by the shop keeper asking his question again.

"Miss are you alright?" he said reaching out a hand to her and gently shaking her arm.

"Wha- Yes, I mean no. I think i'd better be going." She said quickly paying him.

She took the package and hurried awake. She spotted Ariel first then the other three. She was slightly shaking when she finally came to a stop.

"Moonracer," Ariel greeted her as she spotted the green Femme approaching.

"We were just wondering where you'd...Moony, what's wrong?"

Her friend was shaking all over, clutching a package in one hand while her other hand rested on her chest. She looked both ill and shaken.

"Did someone hurt you?"

Chromia immediately demanded, grabbing her gun, ready to use it. UpDraft being the tallest out of the five looked over her head to to see if any one was fallowing her.

"We should get out of the open and asses the situation."

"Good idea," Chromia growled, surveying every bot that passed.

Ariel had her arm around Moonracer and together with HalliBent, started leading her away to a more private spot. Chromia and UpDraft followed, both keeping a sharp lookout. UpDraft suddenly spotted a yellow mech that was running around frantically. Then a big gray mech that appeared shortly behind the yellow one. Seemingly to be chancing the yellow one.

"I advise we move faster." He said sub-spacing a gun of his own.

Chromia glanced over to where UpDraft was looking and spotted the a pair. The first one looked slightly crazy, his optics seemed to be darting all over the place. The other one, who looked pretty hot, was chasing him, holding tight onto a weapon. This pair looked like trouble. Ignoring the twinge her Spark gave at the second Mech, she nodded to UpDraft and said.

"Ariel, HalliBent, take Moony away, we'll make sure no one follows."

"Hurry," UpDraft hissed, the pair were heading closer.

Moonracer gave a cry of shock and with out warning suddenly went into status lock. HailBent quickly caught her before she hit the ground scooping her easily into his arms. Ariel picked up the package her friend had unwittingly dropped.

"Lets get her to my place its closest."Areil called to HailBent.

HailBent showing a level of maturity and self control that even UpDraft was surprised, "Can you hold her a moment and I'll transform?"

Ariel sub-spaced the package and held out her arms. Her friend was still in status lock. HailBent quickly transformed and then opened up his cockpit. With out a word Ariel placed Moonracer inside, there was just enough room for her friend laying down but none for her. She transformed as well and speed off HailBent quickly fallowing her up in the sky.

Threw comm'link she spoke to Chromia, "Get outta their as soon as possible! "

"On it," Chromia said, her Spark still giving odd twinges.

UpDraft transformed and opened his cockpit so that Chromia could jump in. An experienced passenger, she couldn't secured herself as he shot up into the air. And just in time, the crazy yellow Mech had just appeared, looking wildly around. But he was too late, UpDraft was already jetting away. But then the crazy Mech looked up at them.

_Authors Note:_

_Well, well what will happen to Moonracer? Why did she collapse? Find out in Chapter 4! We should mention that chapter three is all Ratchet's POV, so we don't find out about Moonracer till chapter four, cause that's when we're back to her POV._

_We hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^_

_Please review and any & all suggestions are welcome!_


	3. No such thing as a Day Off

_Author's note. Raz'ier, Ky'da and Braz'n belong to AuroraFerreri._

_Tiy'al and Jem'Ah belong to MissSparkles_

Ratchet's POV.

IronHide pulled out his guns as he heard a terrifying scream. His systems also warned him of other guns present and online.

"Aw, hell, Ratchet," Ironhide growled.

All of his senses were high alert as he tried to discover where the threat was coming from.

"What have ya gotten us into?"

A noise of engines made him look up to see a couple of flyers rising rapidly. And his systems told him the online guns were with them. He raised his guns to the pair in case they decided to fire on them.

"Don't shoot," someone yelled to him and he glanced over to see a frightened stall holder wringing their hands.

He lowered his gun slightly but still kept his optics fixed on the flyers. It was then he realized Ratchet was jumping up and down, like he thought he could jump high enough to reach them. Swearing, Ironhide marched over and grabbed hold of them, thinking that maybe this was why those Flyers were panicking.

The Tribal stall holder came over having locked up his stall worried about Moonracer. He was almost equalized to IronHide and just as built, his body was a deep green and thousands of tribal welds covered his body. He eyed him crossing his servo's,

"Why is your friend chasing that femme, he scared her into status!"

"Aw, he's got the Spark call," Ironhide explained as he kept hold of a struggling Rathcet.

"Ah swear he's not normally like this, but he's got it real bad. Ah'm just looking out for 'im."

Moving in front of the struggling yellow Mech he broke his concentration.

"If you want that Femme mate, you're not going to get her that way."

Ironhide closed his optics for a moment and then opened them. He could believe what was happening, the onetime Ratchet showed a proper interest in a Femme and he goes Spark crazy. Seeing that the stall holder was very protective of whomever the Femme was, Ironhide tightened his hold on Ratchet.

"Let me go, let me go," Ratchet cried but Ironhide just shook his head.

"We need ta get ya to a Medic, Ratch, ya can't run around like this."

As Ratchet moaned, he turned to the Stall seller and asked.

"Ah'm fairly certain we never caught up ta whoever Ratchet's fallen for, how come you said that Femme was scared?"'

"Cause she took off from my families stall like a Cyberhound after an E-treat! I had only just handed her her new blanket when she gasped in shock or pain. She was shaken so bad she took off like a shot," The big Mech growled.

"Hmmm," IronHide said thoughtfully as Ratchet hung limply in his grip.

He was no Medic but her symptoms sounded like Ratchets. Which could only mean one thing?

"She's got the Spark call too," he now declared. "Ah think that's why she reacted like that, her Spark went crazy and since she didn't know what it was, she got scared."

Ratchet started to struggle, "I've gotta find her and apologize!"

Finally having enough of chasing his friend IronHide held tight to him and using a trial Ratchet himself had taught him, he put Ratchet into a forced Recharge. The big green Mech eyed him, impressed.

"Can ya teach me that so I can use it against shop lifters?"

IronHide laughed.

"Sure thing buddy, but ah'm afraid it'll have to be another time,"

He indicated the limp yellow Mech in his arms.

"Ah gotta take him ta a Medic, any close by?"

"My wife knows some medicine stuff. She's the medicine Femme for our branch of people. She's back at our space shuttle just on the out skirts of the market near our stand if you're interested."

He pointed back the way he came then extended his servo to him.

"By the way Mechling, my names Raz'ier."

"IronHide," said Mech greeted, shaking the offered servo.

"And this lugnut's Ratchet, he's a Medic."

He shook his head ruefully.

"Ah swear, if ah'd been the one ta get the Spark call, he'd have been beating me around the head with one of his wrenches."

As Raz'ier chuckled at this, IronHide continued.

"And yeah, ah would be interesting in seeing yer wife about Ratchet, he really needs looking at."

Raz'ier led the way back to his stall. After packing everything up into it, he sub-spaced it.

"How can you fit so much into your sub-space?" IronHide asked in wonder.

With a chuckle Raz'ier spoke, "Had it modified actually. My wife did it. "

"Impressive," IronHide said, and there was no doubt he was impressed.

"Ah wish ah had sub space like that."

He grinned down at Ratchet in his arms.

"The Docs got a pretty good one but that's for all his basic first aid gear."

"Hmmm perhaps my son could give him a modification so he can store most in his shell. You can ask my wife to modify your sub-space."

They continued on their way to outskirts and soon came a crossed a space shuttle that had tribal designs all across it, everyone a different colour but all blending well together.

"That'll be great, thanks," IronHide said as they made their way closer.

"Ah know Ratchet would love to be able to carry more, he hates not having the right gear with him."

"My wife's the same," Raz'ier said with a chuckle.

As they walked around the hull of the ship IronHide stopped in awe. The entire front of the hull was painted the same vivid dark green as Raz'ier. The design it made was a breath taking pair of wings spread wide. As he looked closer he could make out the design of a body attached to the wings. Unknown to him Raz'ier stood back smiling.

IronHide had unknowingly moved closer to the hull. Slowly he realized the paint was moving and then faster than he could track something whooshed out from it. As IronHide ducked the object that was aimed at his helm, suddenly there was a metallic clang from behind him. As he turned to the sound he found Raz'ier smiling,

"Ky'da, what have I told you about attacking guests?"

IronHide turned back to the saint that he at first thought was moving. He gasped the saint was no longer on the hull, before him now was a Femme.

"Holy...," he started to say but thought better than it.

He looked at Raz'ier who was grinning.

"IronHide, meet my wife Ky'da."

Her wings folded over her shoulders like a cape.

"Hello there."

She smiled to him. IronHide was captured by her optics which where a startling sparkling blue. She turned her smile to her mate,

"Darling...Did you catch my toy?"

He laughed deeply before answering,

"Yes ,when did you make it?"

"Well we were travelling from the last planet."

IronHide tried not to gulp at the sight of this magnificent Femme. She was certainly something, Shuttle class Femmes were rare, more so than Seeker Femmes.

He straightened his back as she turned her gaze on him.

"Ironhide, Ma'am," he said very politely. "Um, ma friend's collapsed from Spark call and ah was wondering if ya could take a look."

Understanding she pulled out a scanner from sub-space. Scanning Ratchet she shook her head.

"He's stable but I won't know more till I examine him inside."

She turned back to her mate IronHide heard the soft sound of something unlatching. It was her wings unlocking themselves from their cape form. He saw Raz'ier throw something into the air hard. Ky'da's wings opened and she flew straight up her wings flapping hard chasing the thing that her Mate threw.

"Uh," IronHide said uncertainly. "That's some gal you've got."

Raz'ier grinned broadly.

"I sure do."

She landed with a thud behind IronHide, the mysterious toy of hers gone. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Care to fallow me IronHide."

She asked gently leading him into her main body. Once the four of them where inside she rolled a berth to IronHide who placed Ratchet on it.

"He's been acting real crazy," IronHide said as she started examining Ratchet.

"He's normally the most down ta earth Mech ya could find but when he got that Spark call..."

His voice trailed off as he tried to think of the right words to describe his friend.

She smiled well stilling examining his friend.

"Started acting like an Energon crazy buffoon?" she both asked and commented.

Raz'ier had disappeared into another compartment coming back quickly with a bright orange Mech that had the same tribal designs like his Sire. His welds where a darker colour of orange that made him looks likes he was on fire.

"IronHide this is Braz'n our son, he can modify your friends shell if you want."

IronHide was troubled it wasn't his place to make this decision but he knew Ratchet would want it.

"Yes I'll tell him it was an early gift for when he gets to Mechhood," Braz'n stepped forward "He is a Mechling?"

IronHide was surprised at the deepness of his voice.

"Now just a minute! I never said he was a Mechling. He is only two vorns to it and he is practicing to be a medic at the school," IronHide defended his friend.

"Braz'n, we will do the work that is to be done. It is a gift after all," Ky'da scolded. "Is he at least in his fourth shell?"

IronHide nodded.

"Splendid! Okay IronHide, please go out with Raz'ier and wait. We will need the room," She said inserting an Energon drip.

"Hope ya like this buddy," IronHide said softly to his friend, patting his arm and then moving away.

He watched as Braz'n and his mother set to work on Ratchet before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He allowed Raz'ier to led him away outside. Once there, he turned and asked.

"If ya don't mind me asking, who was the Femme that ya served?"

"Ah, what a Femme beautiful and sleek, if your friend ever finds her he'll have his hands full. Hmmm if I remember right I think she was a courier..."

He stood thoughtfully for a moment before grunted in surprise as something small ran in to his leg.

"Papa!" It was a youngling.

IronHide smiled at the little bot before looking up at Raz'ier.

"You have Sparklings coming out of everywhere."

Raz'ier laughed good naturedly. "Indeed we do. Where is your sisters little one?"

"Tiy'al and Jem'Ah are over there playing," the youngling said as he clung to his papa.

"Alright, but I don't' want any of you wondering off," Raz'ier said sternly and the youngling sighed.

"Okay papa, I'll tell them."

And with that he scampered off, leaving two chuckling Mechs.

"Got any young?" Raz'ier asked.

He was watching his youngest play with his older sisters, only one was a flier like her mother.

"None that I know about."

IronHide said with a chuckle, glancing over he caught Raz'ier's eye ridge up in question.

"Just joking, friend. I don't have any of ma own. "

He sighed as he watched the other Mech's children play.

"Ah ain't found that special Femme yet, all the ones I've dated just ain't been _'the one'."_

He suddenly chuckled.

"Unlike comatose in there," he said, jerking a thumb back towards the room they came from where Ratchet was.

"Ah but there's a problem, a Spark call can tell you who your meant to be with but whether or not you can stand them is a whole another question."

Raz'ier shook his helm sadly and then continued, "I have heard of some that even went and got reprogrammed because they could not stand their mates."

"Sad thing, that," IronHide commented upon, hoping that wasn't true for his friend.

**-Some time later-**

Ratchet groaned as he on-lined. He seemed to ache all over and his armour felt strange. But as he did a systems check, he found everything to be in order, which confused him. Why did he feel like this?

"Ah, I see you're finally awake."

Ratchet turned his head to see a large Shuttle class Femme standing over him. His jaw nearly dropped at the sight of her. Laughing lightly she started to him scanning him.

"Your systems are coping with all of the modifications nicely."

Ratchet's jaw managed to drop farther before he could remember his manors.

"Mod...mod...modification's" he managed to croak out.

The femme left for a moment, when she came back over she was holding a cube of Energon.

"Indeed. My son and I modified your shell so that you can carry more equipment with you," she explained before adding.

"Your friend brought you to us, he's waiting outside."

"Ironhide?" Ratchet asked uncertainly but she nodded.

"Oh and I modified your sub-space to be larger too. Also I tweaked a few wires so you can cope with the spark call a little easier and function like working and sleeping and everything else. Well still being able to look for your future mate," she said helping him to sit up.

"Would you like me to have your friend come in?"

"Yes please," he said, still in something of a daze.

As she called for IronHide, he remembered his manners and said.

"Thank you for all you've done, how can I repay you?"

"Not your place but your friend's. It was his gift for you for your soon to be Mech hood," she said with a smile. Ratchet blushed then jumped as a heavy servo landed on his shoulder.

"Before ya leave I'd like to give you a rundown of all your mods," came a deep voice from behind him.

It was a firry orange Mech that spoke. Ratchet nodded and listened as the young Mech explained all that they had done. Being a Medic, he understood all the terms and they didn't need to go into further explanations. Once done, the Femme smiled and said.

"Come on, let's take you out, I know your friends dying to see you."

IronHide was lying on the ground, three younglings scampering over him laughing and giggling. Memories began flooding back to him. He gowned in embarrassment, this caught IronHide's attention.

"Ratchet, hey," IronHide said with a smile. "You're looking better, how do you feel?"

"I actually feel amazing. It's like I've had the perfect amount of Recharge and Energon," he said with a content sigh. He really did feel amazing, out of curiosity he started to play with his new modifications.

IronHide chuckled.

"Heh, it's good to see ya back to your old self Ratchet. Ah was getting real worried about you."

"I know," Ratchet said softly. "But I shouldn't react so badly to the Spark call when I next feel it."

He suddenly looked up at IronHide.

"You didn't...you didn't get a glimpse of what she looked like?"

IronHide shook his head.

"Afraid not but ah have got a description, seems she reacted just about as badly as you did."

Ratchet rubbed his helm; it had a slight ache to it from all his running around.

"How long have I been out?"

"A good few hours I'd say. It takes awhile for the mod's we did to set right so I'd say four hours total," Braz'n answered him.

The three younglings eyed Ratchet from behind IronHide and Raz'ier.

"Papa, is he nice like him?" said the little flier femme.

She had managed to fly up to his shoulder and land on it to talk to him.

"Of course he is," Raz'ier assured them, IronHide had told him all about his friend.

"He's just been a little down but your mama and brother have fixed him right up."

Jem'Ah eyed Ratchet sceptically.

Her sister attempted to sneak behind Ratchet. Once behind him she dug clawed fingers into his frame. Ratchet have yelp of pain. Before anyone could grab her she quickly scampered up his frame onto his shoulder.

"Hi," she said right in his face.

"Hello, little one," he said softly, his experience as a Medic coming into play. "I'm Ratchet, what's your name?"

"Tiy'Al Sir, Are you in the military?" The little femme asked curiously

"No, I'm just a simple Medic," Ratchet said gently. "I have no desire to learn how to shoot others, I wish to mend and cure others."

"Besides," he added with a small smile in IronHide's direction. "He shoots enough for the both of us."

"Hey now I'm not that trigger happy Ratchet. You're more apt to throw a wrench then I am to shoot!" IronHide said attempting to defend himself.

"IronHide for as long as I've known you, you've always been trigger happy. It's a wonder you didn't try to fake your age to get into the military faster," Ratchet said crossing his arms, the bots' around him started laughing.

"Ha, ah didn't need to fake anything," Ironhide said smugly. "Ah'm just that good, they was beggin meh ta join."

"Sure they were," Ratchet teased back as the two friends grinned at each other.

The two friends clasp arms good naturedly and laughed. Ratchet really did seem to be back to his old self. It seemed to IronHide he may be able to cop very nicely with the call.

Ratchet stiffened a little have received a comm. "There goes what's left of my day off." he grumbled.

IronHide along with everyone else raised an eye ridge in question.

"That was FirstAid he said the head medic wants all personal to come in. It seems there's been more gangs starting fires and setting off bombs again," Ratchet said as he rubbed his helm again.

He almost jumped in surprise feeling a needle go into his neck. He felt a cooling gel slowly loosen his neck struts.

"This should help you relax if you must go," Baz'ier said softly, taking the needle away.

He then smiled.

"You seem the type to get stressed when working, although I'm sure it doesn't prevent you from performing."

"Thank you. You have a good read on people I see." Ratchet was indeed relaxing.

After trading contact information with the group so as to get together with them when they came back to Cybertron, Ratchet and IronHide made their way to the medical facility.

"Let your CMO know I'm helpin bring in the wounded." and with that IronHide melded into the crowd heading out to search for injured bots'.

Ratchet nodded and immediately set to work. Thanks to Baz'ier and his mother, he was able to work much better and the results were good ones. So much so that he actually got a complement from his CMO who was pleased IronHide was pitching in. And since his CMO didn't often do that, Ratchet felt his Spark lift despite the injured bots.

But as he was tending to an injured Mech with a burned arm, he suddenly felt a violent jolt in his Spark. He froze for an instant before getting back to work. But one thought played over and over in his mind.

"She's here!"

End Chapter.

_Authors Note:_

_Another Naughty Cliffhanger! Will Ratchet finally met his Femme? Or will a certain Femme bar his way?_

_Please Read and Review. _

_Suggestions are needed and always welcome._


	4. Cruel Femme's & Choas

_Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update! A lot of stress in my life currently and has been killing writing juices.  
I hope you enjoy!_

Pushing through the rubble and debris IronHide found a bot with a crushed arm bleeding out. IronHide quickly clamped down on the severed hose to stop the flow. As he did this the bot jerked awake with a yell. IronHide quickly put his servo over the bot's mouth.

"Calm down. I am just taken you to the clinic to get help."

IronHide lifted the bot up over his shoulder. Just as he did this he seen the fliers go over head. Suddenly there was an explosion and it knocked one of them out of the sky. IronHide growled in frustration and started towards the flier. The other flier continued on to the clinic but faster. IronHide suspected that it had someone or something it needed to deliver. As IronHide stepped back out onto the road he saw a pink vehicle racing towards him. He swore loudly as he moved out of the way only to swear again when yet another blast went off sending it into the air in a spiral.

Ariel's Spark was racing; one of her friends had just been shot down. She dodged a dark colored Mech carrying someone injured, but she didn't really pay attention. She just had to get there and she didn't care who got in her way. Suddenly after passing the big mech she was blown into the air as another bomb went off. She landed hard and was momentarily knocked off-line. As she on-lined her optics again he was standing over her, the hurt bot still over his shoulder.

"You alright Femme?"

"I...I'm fine," she gasped and thankfully it was true. She was merely stunned.

The large Mech grunted as he leaned down to help her to her feet. She staggered and he had to support her.

"Someone help me with her," he yelled and she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, my friend...,"

"I'll take her," a voice said from behind her and she suddenly found herself in the arms of a tall, red and blue Mech.

She was stunned speechless as she looked up into brilliant blue optics. Her spark that was already racing from her friends crashing and the explosion, hammered like a war cannon firing none stop.  
He wore a battle mask and had a broad chest, powerfully built legs and strong arms. Everything about him screamed powerful but in his optics she could see kindness, caring, and she could tell he was being more then gentle with her.  
IronHide motioned for him to fallow,  
"Thanks friend. The clinic is this way, but we should stop and check on that flier. By the way my name's IronHide."  
The big blue and red nodded before speaking.  
"I agree we should check on them. My name is Orion."

Orion now smiled down at Ariel who felt her Spark flutter. She couldn't believe he was having this effect on her, oh, Chromia would never let her hear the end of it.

"May I ask your name?" Orion asked softly in his slightly deep voice.

"A-Ariel," she stuttered slightly.

A couple hundred yards away lay Chromia and UpDraft. UpDraft had just barely managed to eject Chromia before he'd crash landed. Chromia had landed on UpDraft sprawled over his chest.

"If I ever find who shot at us. They're going to wish they never been sparked!" She growled.  
She managed to push herself up before on-lining her optics. She groaned as she looked down and seen she was on top of UpDraft.  
"I did not realize I was so unpleasing to the optic." commented UpDraft as he to on-lined his optics.

She gave him a light swat.

"Don't be an idiot," she said, rolling her optics. "I probably squashed you."

He grinned.

"How could such a light thing squash me," he teased but she was already looking around.

"Primus, where are the others?" she said worriedly before spotting what looked like Ariel in the arms of a large Mech.

Chromia immediately thought the big mech was in some way shape or form going to hurt her friend because of the look on Ariels faceplates. Sub-spacing her gun she climbed off UpDraft with a growl and took up an offensive position on some rubble and concrete slabs. Laying down on her stomach for a clear shot, she turned on her enhancer, took aim and fired. She hit the big blue and red mech in the shoulder opposite of Ariel. The big mech spun from the impact of the shot and nearly dropped Ariel. Instead of falling on his aft, he fell to one knee, a battle mask quickly slid into place. Out of the blue another big mech appeared holding a wounded mech over his shoulder. This was the same mech she had seen at the market place.  
The blue and red mech was holding Ariel close in a protective manor. But Ariel was struggling to get free now. Chromia took another shot at him in the same place but this time closer to his neck struts. She could hear him groan with pain and finally release her friend. Glancing over to the grey mech she was surprised and impressed with the size of his dual cannon's. Ariel ran out in front of him, she was blocking his and Chromia's shot's.

"Stop shooting you!" She yelled out.  
The grey mech looked at her skeptically.

"I recognize the gun fire. So if you don't want to get shot I suggest you put those cannons down."

Now Ariel had taken a commanding stance. After a moment he lowered them but not before saying,

"Y'er better be right miss."  
Ariel nodded and then turned her glare on Chromia.

"Chromia! Get your trigger happy aft up and Sub-space that cannon before I come over there and take your enhancer for the rest of the yorn! And bring UpDraft with you!" It was as clear an order as any present had heard.

Chromia realized with a sinking feeling that blue and red Mech hadn't been trying to hurt her friend. She quickly put her gun away before Ariel could take it and offered a hand to UpDraft. He shot her a cheeky grin as he said.

"Nice, you blast all of the Mechs you see your friend with?"

"Ha, ha, very funny," Chromia as she sheepishly led the way over to Ariel and the other two Mechs.

Ariel had turned to Orion and was examining his wounds.

"I'm so sorry," she was apologizing. "My friend's a little trigger happy if she thinks one of her Femme friends is in danger."

Orion watched the sheepish femme and the mech she was with come over. He made optic contact with Chromia

"Your friend has a brave and caring spark to want to protect her friends to vigorously."

Chromia blushed furiously at this but didn't miss the look Ariel shot this Mech. It was clear she was very impressed by him.

"Heh, thanks," she said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. ""I misread the situation, I thought you were hurting Ariel when she probably just wanted back on her feet."

Orion stood up still holding his wound, "Your intentions were honorable. But I think we are all heading to the clinic if I am not mistaken?"

"Yeah...yeah, good idea," Chromia said, trying not to wince at the wound 'she' had caused.

"Um, I'm Chromia by the way."

"Orion," the blue and red Mech said, his voice making it clear he was smiling.

Chromia's gaze now fell onto the Mech next to him, the one with the big gun.

"And who might you be?"

"Ironhide," he growled and for some reason she felt a small thrill of excitement.

All four began to make their way to the Clinic as UpDraft introduced himself to Orion and IronHide. He and IronHide being equally matched had tested each other's strength as they shook servo's. This had not gone unnoticed by Orion.

"What brings you three out here?" Orion asked.

All four began to make their way to the Clinic as UpDraft introduced himself to Orion and IronHide. He and IronHide being equally matched had tested each other's strength as they shook servo's. This had not gone unnoticed by Orion.

"What brings you three out here?" Orion asked.

"Ah was here with ma friend when all this slag went down," Ironhide explained, still carrying the unconscious Mech. "Don't know where he is, he's a Medic, so ah imagine he'll be in tha thick of it."

"We were bringing our friend here when we got attacked," Ariel explained. "We've been separated from her and UpDraft's brother who was carrying her."

"What about you?" Chromia asked Orion who said.

"I was volunteering when all this happened."

The group continued on towards the clinic.

Meanwhile, Ratchet was rushed off his feet as more and more injured were brought in. He was currently up to his elbows in another Mech's wires and blood, working feverishly to save him. But then he felt it, another powerful jolt to the Spark. Thankfully, its effects weren't as powerful thanks to the modifications he'd had. But it was still strong.

"She's here," he thought as he fused a tore piece of metal together. "Primus, is she safe, is she hurt?"

But he couldn't go and find out, he had patients to tend. So instead he threw himself even harder into his work, desperate to prove he was a worthy candidate for his Spark Mate.

HailBent was sticking close to Moonracer as she was still in status lock. Since she was low priority they had yet to tend to her. HailBent watched as yet another bot was brought in by a big grey mech and much to his relief and surprise right behind him was Ariel, UpDraft and Chromia and behind her close to Ariel was a big blue and red mech.  
"UpDraft, Ariel, Chromia over here!"HailBent called waving.

Ariel, Chromia and UpDraft cried out in relief at the sight of their friends and rushed over. To Halibent's surprise, the grey Mech and the blue and red Mech also followed.

"Halibent, this is Ironhide," UpDraft introduced, indicating the grey Mech who nodded.

"And this is Orion," Ariel said softly as she looked up at the injured blue Mech.

HailBent shook their servo's "It's nice to meet you both. Hey big guy did she shoot you?" "Ow!" He rubbed his arm as Chromia simmered.

"Sadly yes," Orion replied, his optics twinkling behind his mask.

"Come, we must get Ironhide's patenting to a Medic at once."

With that IronHide and Orion left but unknown to them two sets of optics fallowed them as they left.  
"That Chromia is a sharp shot isn't she?"  
"Ey she is, that Ariel is strong too"

"Indeed she is," Orion said softly, smiling behind his mask.

He hoped that he'd be able to meet the pink Femme under less terrifying circumstances. He wouldn't mind meeting Chromia again either, as long she didn't shoot him. Wait until his best friend Dion heard about this, he'd never hear the end of it.

Chromia was surprised as an arm fell around her shoulders and looked up to see UpDraft.

"You okay?" he asked, she looked a bit shaken over recent events.

Ariel was busy examining their still unconscious friend with HailBent so UpDraft was focusing his attention on her.

"I-I'm fine," she said. "I just...don't make a mistake like that."

She looked up at him, a wry smile on her lips.

"Ariel and Moonracer will tell you how gun mad I am, but I never shoot anyone who wasn't in some way threatening."

"We all make mistakes Chromia, It's whether or not we can learn from them." He said with a smile.  
"Very wisely put UpDraft. By the way nice flying today other than that last leg." she chuckled

"Thanks," he laughed, liking this Femme more and more. She really managed to make him laugh.

She was now glaring around.

"Damn it, where are all the Medics?" she demanded, worried that her friend still hadn't woken up.

"They probably consider her low priority…" UpDraft stated. A dark green medic rushed by several different sizes of sheets of metal in his arms.

Chromia huffed but could see his point. Moonracer didn't seem to be in any danger, she just wouldn't wake up. Still, they couldn't help but worry about her.

After a couple hours things finally started to calm down and Ratchet was able to take a moments rest. His CMO handed him a cube of well deserved energon.  
"You did good today Ratchet..."

"Thanks," ratchet said, so tired he could barely talk.

He dimly wondered where Ironhide was but wasn't too worried. His friend could take care of himself, it was his Spark Mate he was concerned about.

"I wonder if that femme ever came out of status lock." The CMO commented casually to himself.

A short distance away, a jade colored Femme's optics fluttered opened…

_Authors Note:_

_Another Naughty Cliffhanger! Will Ratchet finally meet his Femme now that all the chaos has died down? And what does Ariel think of Orion? Does Chromia like UpDraft or IronHide?  
So many questions! So few answers._

_Please Read and Review. _

_Suggestions are needed and always welcome._


	5. Recovery, Reporters and Reports

**_Authors Note: Hello faithfuls and new comers! I am terribly sorry for the long wait for this and other chapters! If you wish to know why it has taken so long please view the Announcement in my profile. This would have been up an hour ago but i accidentally saved over it so had to go back and re-edit everything :P_**  
**_BUT! Its up now and thats all that counts!_**  
**_Please Read and Review!_**

**_This story is written by me and MissCHSparkles._**

Ironhide's and Orion's hydraulics hissed tiredly from there long strenuous day of carrying injured bot to the Hospital. When the two mech's finally sat down for the first time since they met, they were outside sitting on a long flat piece of the road that had been destroyed in the first initiated blast. It had flown into the air and landed on two cubex collectors nearly flatting them, but instead it created a sort of bench, which they now sat upon.

"Here Orion, ya looks like ya could use some," Ironhide said offering him a cube from his sub-space. Orion filtered air through his intakes tiredly but nodded gratefully to his newest friend and took the cube of energon.

"Thank you Ironhide, it is much appreciated." He smiled retracting his battle mask before taking a long draw from the cube.

Ironhide chuckled, as he said, "Ah bet. Say Orion, what ya think of those pretty little Femmes back there?"

This made Orion laugh, Ironhide was always on about Femmes but for once, he knew why.

"Aside from being shot, I think they were very attractive. I think I will be doing my entire carrier through Starlight Express from now on though." Orion mused handing back the flask to Ironhide, he was glad he met this mech he had a good feeling that they would be friends for a long time.

"Say Ironhide, may I inquire as to where you work?" Orion asked shifting a little getting more comfortable on the concrete slab.

Ironhide smiled slightly, "Don't exactly work, ah'm training in the military at tha moment, Orion. Pays not great but the actual training is."

"Really?" Orion inquired with interest. "I've had a little weapons training but I've always wondered what it would be like in the military."

"It is very physical and rough, no place for tha weak of Spark, no offence. Ya know, ya look familiar now that ah have a chance ta process it, where ya from?" Ironhide inquired.

"Iacon, the Capital," Orion said instantly before adding. "And yeah, I know it's rough, I just don't want to be another soft aft that's incapable of protecting himself."

He glanced around at all the destruction, "Especially after today."

Ironhide nodded passively before adding, "Ma Instructors are great but it would be amazing honors ta train with Sentinel Prime's son under Alpha Trion."

"Really?" Orion said, hiding a small smile at this.

"Yeah, ah heard he's an impressive warrior, despite being a pretty bot," Ironhide said rather clueless, causing his companion to have to hold in his laughter.

"Have you met him?" Orion now asked slyly, knowing this wasn't the case.

"Alpha Trion or the Prime's son? Ah can't even think of his name at the moment though..." Ironhide grumbled not catching on that his new friend was nearly in fits of laughter. Though Orion wanted to burst out he was rather glad not to be being call Prince.

"Uh...I was thinking...of the Prime's son," Orion managed to bit out, still having a hard time controlling his laughter, this was really too much.

"Ah've seen Alpha Trion but never spoken with him." Ironhide said, still not noticing. "But Ah've never seen...Optaplix?"

Orion stiffened suddenly receiving an intercom after a moment he sighed heavily, "I must be returning home now. Perhaps I will see you and Ratchet again soon."

"Huh...okay," Ironhide said a little disappointed, he quite liked this Mech. "Want ma comm number?" he offered as Orion heaved himself to his feet. As Orion nodded, Ironhide glanced towards the Medical centre and mused softly.

"Wonder how the Femmes are doing?"

As the pair traded information and said there goodbyes, Ironhide began to make his way to the Hospital. He wanted to see that blue Femme Chromia again, she held his attention in a way other Femmes hadn't. Not to mention, someone would need to remind Ratchet to take a break and have some Energon. That Medic could go crazy if you didn't look after yourself but if you pointed out he wasn't doing the same, you'd get a blank look in return. Ratchet rubbed his tired optics and looked around the break room as CMO got them another cube, he decide now would be the best time to comm his friend,

"Ironhide, please tell me you are still active?" he asked wearily.

"Sure am Ratchet and heading back in," Ironhide responded, in a voice that seemed far too energetic to the tired Medic.

"Tell me where yer are, Ah'll come straight away."

Ratchet told him but now was presented with a new question.

"Ya...ya ain't seen a hot blue Femme by any chance?"

"No, but then again I have been attending to those whom were in critical need. By the way good job on getting that mech in, we were able to save him." Ratchet said oddly dry.

"That's good," Ironhide said with a real sigh of relief. "Hey Ratch, ah made a new friend while all this was going down."

"Oh, that's good," Ratchet said absent mindedly.

Ironhide grinned as this reminded him of something else. He was approaching where Ratchet was but neither was in sight quite yet.

"So, ya heard anything from yer beloved yet?" he asked slyly.

Ratchets spark leaped a little at the thought of the beautiful femme, "No but I know she's here, thankfully she didn't cross under my servo's."

"We'll find her," Ironhide said smoothly, just as he spotted his friend and waved.

Ratchet waved but briefly in greeting and the two friends were soon reunited.

"At least ya know she's probably safe," Ironhide now assured his friend. "All we have tah do is find her now."

"This is true." Ratchet sighed clasping for arms with Ironhide.

At the opposite end of the building Moonracer was finally awake and sitting up, "What in the world happened?" she asked groggily.

Beside her, Ariel sighed in relief before saying, "Quite a lot Mooney but how are you feeling?"

"Yeah, you've been out all cycle," Chromia piped up; also reviled their friend had finally come round.

"What all cycle! But I'm not done with my deliveries!" She said momentarily panicked. Her processor swirled and she groaned holding her helm, her spark felt heavy and extremely tired.

Ariel placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"It's doesn't matter," she said gently before taking letting out an intake of breath.

"Mooney, there was an attack today; there were loads of bots injured."

They proceeded to fill her in on the day's events and after getting a processor full and a dull helm ache she sighed, "I want to go home."

"We'll go soon," Ariel assured her. "We'll just get you checked out first; make sure there's nothing wrong."

Ironhide walked with ratchet as he checked on several patients.

"What are ya gonna say when you find her?" Ironhide inquired.

"Umm," Ratchet said, rubbing his face with one hand. "Hello, I guess."

Ironhide chuckled, "That's it? Shouldn't that be...Hello, ah'm Ratchet and yer Spark Mate, pleased ta meet ya."

Ratchet smack his friends shoulder lightly, "You know I'm not going to say that you big oaf!"

Ratchet then rubbed the back of his helm, "I suppose I should apologize for scaring her."

"That would be a good place to begin," Ironhide teased. "So, shall we try and see if she's about? That hot blue Femme might be with her as well."

Ratchet rolled his optics, "When it comes to femmes do you ever think without your spike?" he asked dryly.

"Nope," Ironhide stated cheerfully. "Doesn't matter Ratch, cause the kind of Femmes ah go out with have mah Spike on their mind anyway."

"Don't you want more in life then just interface?" Ratchet finally rounded on his friend, "There is more to life than that, to have a femme, to have a spark mate would be the undying devotion of your entire being to them. Never looking at another femme, never straying in thought. I would be honored beyond all the stars if I got to meet that femme from earlier. If she were to become my spark mate, I would bring her energon every morning before I left for work to ensure she was happy well fueled. If she were ever sore or in need I would do everything in my power and knowledge to ensure she got what she required. Pit if I could id give her one of Cybertron moons!" Ratchet had to cycle several time to even come near to calming down. He hadn't even been paying attention to where he was going when he had stopped to speak to his friend. He had only managed to notice that he'd stopping in a door way.

"That is the most beautiful thing I think I've ever heard." Moonracer said softly.

Ratchet froze before slowly turning on the spot, his mouth falling open as he gazed upon his intended Spark mate. The Femme his Spark had been calling for since early this cycle and she was finally here, right in front of him. Despite the little speech he'd just made, he now had no idea what to say, she was just so overwhelmingly beautiful.

She blushed slightly before saying, "Um...hello, my name's Moonracer, what's yours?"

Ironhide looked back and forth between them and finally punched his friend in the shoulder, "Ow! I mean my name is Ratchet I am a medic...How or where are you injured?" He asked awkwardly his spark racing.

Ironhide spotted 4 others in the room with Moonracer, he did have to hand it to Ratchet Moonracer was a beautiful femme.

"No, I uh...I fainted earlier and my friends couldn't revive me," Moonracer explained softly, placing a hand over her Spark. "My Spark...it felt like it was going to explode; I've never felt anything like that before in my entire life."

"Ratchet? Why are you not attending to this femme?" The CMO growled behind him making him jump "Yes sir! Sorry Sir." The CMO pushed Ironhide out of the room and pulled out his scanner and started scanning her, "Her spark is weak. Have you spark merged un-bonded?" He asked.

"No," she said softly, she seemed to be examining him as closely as he was her. "Why...is something wrong?"

"You're Sparks rather weak," he informed her gently.

"Oh," she said softly, staring into his bright blue optics. "Uh, is there anything that can be done about it?"

"Yeah ya can bond with 'im." Ironhide chuckled from the door way.

"And who made you match maker" Chromia challenged from the corner, UpDraft's arms wrapped around her.

"He's been chasing after her all cycle?" Ironhide said hotly, eyeing up UpDraft with dislike. "And it makes sense, his Spark matches hers, a Spark merge will help her weak Spark."

"She is not going to bond with a stranger!" Ariel interjected grabbing Ratchet by a door wing pulling him away from Moonracer and shoving him into Ironhide. "You two can leave now!" She ordered. "I think its best." Said Ratchets CMO.

Ratchet shot Moonracer a very miserable look which nearly broke her Spark but he was professional enough not to protest. He left with Ironhide who shot the other Femmes and UpDraft dark looks for making his friend unhappy.

"I'm sorry about that, I had no idea about Ratchet," the CMO now apologized to Moonracer.

"It's...it's alright," she said softly, staring after him.

"Mech's," Chromia said with a snort, staring after where the two had retreated. "I can't believe he was chasing you like that Mooney, imagine wanting to Bond with you just like that."

Moonracer blushed, she had a feeling it wasn't a simple as that but she felt too tired to protest. Instead, she looked at the CMO and said.

"What can I do about my weak Spark?"

"A modification will help..." he trailed off, "Can you excuse us?" He said looking at the friends of his patient.

They glanced at each, after everything that had happened; they were a little leery of leaving her. But, this was matter between her and a doctor, they would wait outside.

"We'll just be outside if you need us," Ariel assured her friend gently before they all trooped out.

After the door sealed shut the CMO sat back with a tired groan, fearing the worst she did not look at him.  
He started to chuckle before scanning here again, "The only modification you need is to fix a broken valve and a strong cube of energon." He smiles his optics twinkling.

She sighed in relief.

"Thank Primus," she said seriously. "I was worried for a moment there."

She squirmed for a moment before asking.

"What...what do you know about that Mech...Ratchet?"

"He's an exceptional medic and I noticed that he's had quite a bit of modifications done, one even to his spark." He commented looking over at her placing his servos around his helm.

"What kind of modifications?" she asked curiously. Normally she wouldn't ask but as this Mech had declared himself to be her future Spark mate, well...she was naturally curious about him. She really had no idea how she should feel about him and thus wanted more information about him.

"It appears his entire frame has been made to complement his career as a medic." He said looking back at her; she appeared confused so he went on, "What I mean is he is better equipped. He is virtually a walking Clinic."

"Oh," she said softly as he nodded and added.

"His Alt mode is a medical Carrier and his Sub Space is crammed full of first aid equipment. He is capable of performing just about any operation in the field that doesn't require specialist equipment. He is utterly dedicated to the health and welfare of his fellow Cybertronains."

"He sounds like he has an amazing spark." She smiled warmly. "What is he like outside his professional?"

The CMO chuckled.

"That's the thing, it can be hard at time to separate him from his profession. It's only because of his friends that he doesn't sleep here, they make sure he doesn't over tax himself. He gets so caught up with trying to treat everyone. But, when he's not working, he likes to enjoy himself with his friends."

"May I treat you now?" He asked politely gesturing to her spark casing.

"Yes, thank you," she said with a smile, opening up her chest plates so the CMO could get a look at her Spark. She thought over what he'd just told her about Ratchet, he sounded like a hard worker who still liked to have a good time with his friends. Those in themselves were good credentials but the fact he was a healer only added to that.

Orion held fast to steel rail as it raced him back to Iacon on the high over head rail cars that went from every major city and town. His father Sentinel Prime was working toward expanding them out to the farther city's and town so everyone was equally able to make it to the markets. He looked down at the damage from the bombings in Praxus and knew the scars would be there for very long time.

All that devastation, all those lives lost...

He could only hope he'd made a small difference by helping to transport the injured to the hospital although he still felt it wasn't enough. The only good thing about that cycle was he had made some new friends, including a very pretty Femme. He sighed, would he have the opportunity to see her again or would she just become a happy little day dream.

He suddenly chuckled as he remembered the others he'd met, that Ironhide probably still had no idea that he was Sentinel's son. But in all seriousness, it had been nice to talk to someone who honestly wasn't sucking up to him because of who he was. It had been refreshing to say the least to talk with something Mech to Mech.

He was so lost in thought that nearly fell when he received a comm from his father, " Orion we have been searching for you everywhere in Iacon, where havs you been?" The rumbling baritone of his father question.

"I was in Praxus, the off world vendors were here and I was hoping to get something for mother's spark day." He answered truthfully, the royal ball would soon be held in her honor and many gifts would be bestowed upon her but he wanted his to be special. He heard a deep sigh on the other side of the communication and wondered how badly in trouble he was in.

"Where you at the very least safe when the bombing happened?" Sentinel Prime inquired in slight relief when his son assured him he had been.

"I help carry many of the wounded and...The bodies of those who passed, to the main hospital. I met a good sparked mech father, he was helping everywhere and quite often found those who where missed. I have never met a soldier like him. I believe he would be an excellent student for Alpha Tron. " Orion rushed hoping he had not taxed his luck. The comm to his father was quiet for what seemed like a long time and Orion began to worry he'd asked for too much or went too far, after all it was an extremely select few who were chosen to be mentored under Alpha Tron that were not royal class. Finally his father's deep rumbling baritone broke the silence, " Designation?" Orion stood dumb founded for a moment before regaining himself, "Ironhide Sir, he never realized I who I was either, and I only told him my name was Orion and lived in Iacon, nothing more."

"Good, now report to me an hour after you get back and have a full report ready to debrief me. I need to attend a few things; the personal guard is awaiting you at the end of the carriage line."

"Yes father," Orion said softly, relived he wasn't in any deep trouble.

Sentinel paused again and then said softly, "Stay safe son, you know how much you mean to me and your mother..."

"I know father, I will take the necessary precautions," Orion assured him softly.

"Good Mech," Sentinel said before the comm went off.

Orion sighed as he watched the buildings race by, soon he'd be back among the guard and politicians. That was another reason why he'd gone to Praxus, so he could forget, just for a short while that he was the son of the Prime. He did want his mother to be happy with her gift, he wanted to please her but he'd jumped at the chance to get away from it all for a while. Another reason why he'd enjoyed being with Ironhide so much, he was just a normal Mech who treated him like another normal Mech. By now he could see the off loading ramp ahead and a small crowd of people who had been pushed back by a pack of guardsmen stood curiously awaiting no doubt who was on the incoming rail. He groaned, in a few minutes he'd once again be surrounded by hard face guards, not allowed to go anywhere without an escort. He knew that this was the price he paid for having such a privileged position and he understood that but that didn't mean he couldn't wish things were different. But with this bomb attack, he'd probably be watched even more and it would become wearing very quickly. What a shame he couldn't have that Mech Ironhide guarding him, at least they could probably chat. Then he smiled what if Ironhide did get chosen by Alpha Tron? What if he was appointed to his personal guard? Would Ironhide like living in Iacon? Surly he would move closer, but at the same time he knew a lot of this was farfetched wishful thinking. The rail car came to a gentle stop and he composed himself to look the proper way of being a Prince. He wanted to groan when he seen the tell-tail white and blue stripped reporter bots wanting to interview him.

"Orion, was it true you were involved in the bombing?"

"Orion what was it like, were you scared?" A mech asked, and then another asked, "How has this affected you personally?"

"Alright, enough of that," growled the Head of the guard, pushing the reporter bots out of the way so that Orion could step into the circle of guards.

"No comment," another guard snarled, glaring at a lithe Femme who was trying to sneak closer to Orion.

Orion put his servos up motioning for silence, "Do you all see the blood on my hands?"  
As one the crowd nodded but remained silent fearing his guard.

"This blood is of a mech with two younglings and one on the way, " he let that sit for a moment as he looked at his servos and quietly yet loud enough that they all could hear continued, "He will not be coming home to them tonight. You see he died in my arms as I ran trying to get him to the clinic fast enough, but we were too far out and he was bleeding to badly.. He died an innocent death." He was silent for a moment as he let everyone take in what he had said his fists slowly closed as a single tear rolled down his cheek, "No innocent bot should die that way...anyone." He then moved forward but the lithe femme was the only one to speak, " What will you do now to prevent another attack?"

He stopped, his body stiffening as he half turned towards her. No one else spoke as he regarded her.

"Everything in my power," he said softly before heading away again.

The Femme looked like she wanted to ask more but the menacing guards closed ranks and she wisely closed her mouth. Orion was thankful no one else threw questions at him, he had nothing more to say. He meant what he said, he'd do everything he could to make sure such a tragedy didn't occur again.

The only question was...what.

Orion was lead to a transport vehicle that took the guard and him the rest of the way to home. Orion knew that he would have to face the reports again soon but first he wanted a hot shower.

"My Lord?" One of the mech asked, "Yes?" Orion turned to look at the young soldier in question.

"You might want to take a look at this." He said handing a data pad to the Prime in training.

The guy that showed of the day is bombings; it went on to talk about how many lives were lost that day. He was about to hand it back when he saw his own face looking back at him. He listened to himself in shock at how truly somber he sounded and the stunned silence that followed as he started to move away. Though he could not see her he heard the Femme's voice that dared to break the silence, "What will you do now to prevent another attack?"

It was only now that he noticed that her voice had nervous edge to it. He watched as his body stiffened and he half turned to speak to her. It was mesmerizing how he could tell that everyone had held their breath,

"Everything in my power."

As the news feed changed to the femme he was surprised at what she had to say,

"Well there you have it," she said in a soft tone that actually held a note of respect which surprised Orion. These reporters tended to be very cynical and he supposed that interviewing so many politicians and business-bots could do that to you.

"Our future Prime intends to do everything in his power to help the situation and you know what...I believe him."

Orion's optics almost popped at this, he couldn't believe it. But there was more.

"This young Mech could have taken off when the Bombings started," she continued. "But he didn't, he stayed and helped just like a decent, ordinary Cybertronain would...if nothing else, at least we know that Cybertron will be in very good hands some cycle."

Orion handed the data pad back then sat back in silence. He was humbled by the words of the reporter yet he knew that the words bare a heavy weight that he was unsure of that he could burden.

People would now, more than they had before, expect great things from him. Although he wanted to do everything he could for Cybertron, the question was, would his efforts be enough? Could he match up to his father and all the other great Primes of the past?

"Primus," he muttered under his breath, he could feel a processor ache coming on. He rested his helm in his tired servos; he felt rather then heard the transport enter the palace terminal. He closed his optics tiredly knowing that he still needed to do the report yet.

"We're here," one of the guards murmured to him, knowing that Orion could hear.

Orion sighed heavily but opened his optics and got to his feet. He trooped out with all his guards, barely taking note of his surroundings. It had been a stressful enough day without the reporters words added to it. All he wanted to do was relax in his berth and doze but he had to do his duty.

-mean while-

Ratchet lay on in his couch snoring, he hadn't even showered he was so exhausted from the long day and Cybertron's largest moon was starting to rise signaling that the day was ending. Cybertron had a strange day and night cycle as there was no sun. Cybertron did have however two moons the larger was seen at night and the smaller which reflected the nearest sun's rays was day. His dreams were reflections of the cycles events, his mad pursuit of that beautiful Femme Moonracer, the bombings, everything. They weren't pleasant dreams, one moment he'd lost sight of Moonracer, the next moment he was desperately trying to save a dying bot. He could smell their blood, the bitter scent of blaster fire and broken rubble. Ironhide sat close by keeping an optic on his friend; he wasn't planning on staying long. He just wanted to make sure his friend was okay before he left. Ratchet mumbled and groaned in his sleep, making Ironhide sigh.

"Ah still can't believe all that happened," he said softly. "First, ya find yer Spark partner, then those bombings...ah made a new friend today, seemed a real nice fellow. Ah told him a bit about ma self, ah think you'll really like him Ratch."

"What?" Ratchet groused his optic fluttering on, "Who'd you meet?" He asked groggily.

"Ya awake?" Ironhide teased and got a growling groan in response.

"Yeah, I met this Mech called Orion, real nice he was. We were chatting and...ah enjoyed it."

"I am glad you made another friend Hide, what is he like?" Ratchet asked sleepily with a yawn, "Perhaps *yawn* I will meet him some day."

Ironhide chuckled, "Ah'll tell ya about him tomorrow. Ya get ta yer berth and rest."

Ironhide gestured walking over and helping his friend to his pede's and into his room. Ratchet sat down on his berth gratefully and lay down, in moments he was out again and Ironhide chuckling silently covered him up again.

"Sweet dreams, ma friend."

"Thanks," Ratchet said, his voice drifting off as he suddenly fell into recharge. Ironhide chuckled before making sure that Ratchet for comfortable before heading off home. He knew his friend would sleep in late tomorrow but he wasn't bothered, he needed a good sleep too. He wasn't as tired as his friend but he was tired, he definitely needed his berth. But just as he was leaving, he turned and with a smile added softly.

"Ah hope ya can see yer Femme again Ratch, if anyone can woo her, it's ya."

**_Authors Note: Will Orion see IronHide again soon? Is Moonracer interested in Ratchet? So many Questions so little time!_**


End file.
